


Wild’s Melody

by SwaraGem



Series: Wild’s Melody [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, Singing, Songs, Wild-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaraGem/pseuds/SwaraGem
Summary: Oneshots of Wild singing and the Others finds out





	Wild’s Melody

**Song Requests**

* * *

You can request songs here. 

Please comment songs, that could fit Wild’s Character.


End file.
